


王的挚友——恩奇都

by qingshuijiu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingshuijiu/pseuds/qingshuijiu
Summary: 切开黑的小恩捉弄傲娇C闪的短篇
Relationships: 闪恩
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“恩奇都，你不去找贤王吗？”  
年轻的御主端着两杯咖啡走到恩奇都身边，恩奇都随手接过御主手中的咖啡放到面前的吧台上。  
恩奇都摇摇头，“他自己说的现在的他没资格和我对话。”  
今日的迦勒底是难得的好天气，从巨大的落地窗往外看，一望无垠，恩奇都抿了一口咖啡，半眯着眼睛，他的语气没有起伏，看上去似乎毫不在意。  
是恩奇都幕间的事，他以为贤王只是说说，没想到过去这么久这两个最古挚友居然真的就一点也不联系，哪怕在同一屋檐下，竟也能做到一直不相见。  
“没资格吗？”立香轻轻抿了一口，被咖啡苦得龇牙咧嘴，又往咖啡里加了四五六七块方糖，才学起恩奇都的模样，轻轻搅拌咖啡，“可我觉得贤王就是傲娇，人类最古傲娇！”  
“既然吉尔…贤王都这么说了，”恩奇都笑了笑，他半阖眼，纤长的睫毛盖住他眼里闪烁的思绪。  
虽然他笑着，可藤丸立香还是隐隐约约感受到了一丝愤怒。  
“我也不知道刚做完第七特异点的任务就抽到贤王，”少年哭丧着一张脸，“恩奇都，你可别怪我，你不会走吧？”  
想起那时的情景，藤丸立香就越发觉得自己脑阔疼，刚做完第七章的任务，藤丸立香随手抽了个十连就出了恩奇都，大概那天是他用完了一生的欧气，想着恩奇都既然是兵器的话，为什么不能作为圣遗物用来召唤英灵呢。  
他想抽个英雄王。  
然后抽到了贤王。  
这个贤王还未开口说出抽卡语音就最先注意到身边另一个安静的英灵。  
贤王：“啊.......”  
恩奇都：“恩。”  
藤丸立香：“哈？？？”  
你们是有心灵感应吗，啊恩二将。  
这是两个人作为英灵的第一次见面，然后就是幕间......  
“御主？”恩奇都微微侧头有些许疑惑，看到藤丸立香回过神来，伸手拍了拍少年越来越稀少的发顶，笑道“作为英灵离开御主又能去哪，而且你之前说的，作为御主要踏上不同的旅程，我很喜欢。”  
藤丸立香眼睛一亮，顿时腰不酸腿不疼了，又能做任务了呢。  
少年眼睛闪闪发亮：“那我们现在就去刷羁绊吧！”  
恩奇都：“……”  
这是一个社畜咕哒。  
体力用光了，令咒也用光了，藤丸立香倒在地上气喘吁吁，作为一个蹭经验的后排从者，恩奇都在战斗中并没有受到任何伤害，自然也不累。  
他蹲下来，伸出手戳了戳御主的脸，“需要我帮忙送回家吗？”  
藤丸立香看了一眼恩奇都瘦弱的身材，表示怀疑。  
似乎能看懂藤丸立香的表情，恩奇都笑了笑，“我好歹也是神造的兵器，可别太小看我。”  
说完，藤丸立香感觉自己的身体突然腾空，原来竟是被恩奇都公主抱了起来。  
藤丸立香看了一眼地上其他从者，“他们怎么办？”  
恩奇都看了一眼，头也不回地走了，“他们是英灵，御主。”  
言下之意不言而喻。  
藤丸立香在恩奇都怀里，盯着恩奇都小巧的下巴思考，虽说恩奇都从来没说过，但藤丸立香莫名的感觉到他一直在生气。  
“我的确是在生气哦。”  
藤丸立香被恩奇都突如其来的话吓了一跳，反应过来才发现自己把内心的疑问说出口。  
“是因为贤王那句话？”  
“不是的，”恩奇都看向远方，他的步伐很稳，他的怀抱有是人类喜欢的温度，藤丸立香又忍不住蹭了蹭，莫名的安全感，“我在生自己的气。”  
“诶？”  
恩奇都的视线是前方，依旧微笑着，在藤丸立香的角度更像是难过，“御主，你认为我和贤王之间少了什么？”  
藤丸立香想了想，心里隐约有个答案，但他没说出口。  
恩奇都似乎也没想着从他这里听到回答便自顾自的说下去，“是时间。”  
“在很长的一段时间里，是我先离开，让他在时间里孤独一人。”  
恩奇都顿了顿，似乎在组织语言，“但而后的他，成长成为一个真正的贤王，起因是我，过程与结局便再也与我无关了。”  
恩奇都如同一块磐石被时间之流忘记，而吉尔伽美什顺着时间之流大步向前。  
拥有恩奇都的吉尔伽美什是英雄王，没有恩奇都的吉尔伽美什才是贤王。  
藤丸立香似乎有些听懂了，伸手附上恩奇都微凉的侧脸，“没关系吗？恩奇都？”  
就这样如同两个陌生人，没关系吗？  
看着他拥有新的朋友，新的人生，没关系吗？  
看着他今后漫长的英灵生涯里没有你在身边，没关系吗？  
恩奇都征愣了一会，轻轻蹭了蹭藤丸立香温热的掌心，“いいよ。”  
他的声音很轻，很温柔，如羽毛划过掌心带来心地颤动。  
“恩奇都真的很温柔。”  
“御主，你才是。”  
温柔对孤单的人是很致命的，就像是魔法美少女里绝对无敌的咒语。  
随后两个人又说了一些天南地北的话题，刚通过检测器，恩奇都就看到某白大褂男性三步做两步一把接过恩奇都怀里的御主。  
敌意？  
恩奇都发现了一件有趣的事，露出小孩子恶作剧一般的笑容。  
“晚上见，御主。”  
恩奇都依旧是那个英雄王有时候都觉得很为难的小怪物，他低头吧唧一口亲在御主的额头上，声音是故作做作的大声。  
在罗曼医生开宝具前逃离，速度很快，只留下御主和罗曼医生大眼瞪小眼。  
二楼厚重的窗帘无风自动。  
御主很喜欢他。  
恩奇都能感觉得出来，人类的善恶欢喜总说那么好懂。  
年轻的御主想尽一切办法想让两个人见面，都没有成功，在他看来，没有什么事是不能坐下来好好谈一谈的。  
然而都被两个英灵给拒绝了。  
贤王：“现在的......”  
藤丸立香打断了他的讲话，“王哟，刷素材去吧。”  
恩奇都：“抱歉，我今天还有更重要的事。”  
藤丸立香疑惑了：“什么事？”  
恩奇都拿出身后的网球包：“理查约我去活动室打这个，听说是类似乌鲁克时的投球，我想试试。”  
恩奇都朝藤丸立香伸出了手，“御主要一起吗？”  
藤丸立香：“好！”  
年轻的御主早已忘了他来的目的。  
也不知是巧还是不巧，运动室里还有其他英灵在。  
比如贤王……  
比如伊什塔尔……  
恩奇都看了一眼两个人才走向理查，神色如常。  
如果不是之前恩奇都刚到迦勒底就和伊什塔尔打了一架，知道她拥有凛的意识才停手，不然看恩奇都现在这么平静的样子藤丸立香都要信了。  
理查看到他这个新朋友走向他，下意识接过恩奇都手中的包，真是绅士行为。  
“那今天得麻烦你了，理查。”  
“那是自然，御主，我也会教你的！”  
藤丸立香点点头，余光偷偷瞄了一眼贤王的情况，很好，神色如常再看书。  
直到恩奇都和理查说说笑笑走向网球场地，伊什塔尔才翻了个白眼，狠狠嘲讽冷静的王：“嚯，愚蠢的王哟，放过你手中的书吧，现世没有泥板给你砸，也不至于把纸捏碎了，御主知道又该哭了。”  
幸好她躲得快，不然这几厘米厚的书就直接打在她美丽的脸上。  
“我刚看见，你在意的人去找了另一个你，败犬女神。”  
伊什塔尔在迦勒底人性常驻，性格改变喜欢的人自然也就不是他吉尔伽美什了。  
隔壁球场传来愉悦的声音，尤其是恩奇都，笑得那么开心……  
那本王完全不记得写了什么内容的书不知是被冷酷无情的王扔进王财里，把英明神武的贤王为另一个神造兵器现在的英灵吃醋的证据掩盖。  
恩奇都的亲和力大概是宝具级别。  
藤丸立香小口小口舔着罗曼医生为他做得冰淇淋想着。  
恩奇都才来不到一个月就和整个迦勒底的所有英灵混熟了，虽说关系达不到挚友级别，那也是投喂级别。  
恩奇都就像是一个小怪物，即使是做菜炸厨房的英灵也会选择让恩奇都试吃，恩奇都对于每一件事都很郑重，从不敷衍，他会认真提出自己的想法，因而赢得英灵们的好感。  
刚开始罗曼医生对恩奇都很有敌意，虽然他不知道原因。  
但仅仅过了几天，罗曼医生就和恩奇都相处融洽了，比如现在。  
罗曼医生和恩奇都一人一杯咖啡在商量些什么，时不时还能听到到两个人的笑声。  
迟钝的御主头一次觉得手中代表甜蜜的冰淇淋那么苦。  
一只毛茸茸的动物到藤丸立香身边坐下，是恩奇都去冬木市刷素材时收服的白狼，不咬人，乖巧得像只萨摩耶。  
立香揉了揉白狼的脑袋，“旺财，你说医生和恩奇都在聊什么？”  
白狼有个土气的名字，叫旺财，王财的谐音，恩奇都取的名字。  
白狼没什么反应，藤丸立香莫名从它的眼神里看出了鄙视。  
白狼：¬_¬｀  
恩奇都看了一眼外面落寞的御主大人，笑道：“罗曼医生可以去看看我们可怜的御主大人了，可以在对话中不轻易间提到其他英灵的名字，比如我。”  
罗曼医生点点头，“是，师父。”  
恩奇都单手撑着下巴看着外面的情况，可怜的御主大人，这叫吃醋呢。  
圆润的指尖轻轻敲击着厚重的玻璃桌面，它的主人在思考些什么。  
“吉尔……”  
我可以你自己亲口说过的，很难对付的人呢。  
圣诞节就要到了，每年例行的迦勒底圣诞晚宴就要到了。  
随着英灵的逐年增多，晚宴的范围也逐年扩大。  
恩奇都看着年轻的御主忙来忙去给玛修修梳头发，丝毫没有帮忙的意思。  
“御主喜欢医生？”  
“嘶！”  
玛修倒抽一口凉气，被说中小心思的御主不小心用力过度，吓得他赶紧给玛修道歉。  
玛修也真震惊了，震惊得无视了自己的断发，“master，喜欢医生？！！！！！”  
藤丸立香害羞地挠了挠头发，点点头，又迫不及待地辩解，“这是最近才意识到了，稍微……也许大概有点喜欢，这个喜欢和我对其他的从者的喜欢好像不太一样……”  
“今年的圣诞节晚宴加个流程吧，”恩奇都从沙发上跳下来，赤脚轻盈地落在柔软的地毯上，牵起藤丸立香的手放在自己腰间，自己的手则放在藤丸立香肩上，端的是标准的女步，“我来当御主的女伴，和御主您共舞一曲。”  
眼看着御主耳朵红到滴血，一旁的玛修赶紧把两人拉开距离，结结巴巴反驳着，“我……我也可以！”  
“你们太熟悉了，御主和玛修要在一起早就在一起了，不会等到现在”恩奇都伸出手，柔软的指腹停在更加柔软的唇上，“不会给他带来危机感。”  
“……”玛修莫名觉得自己被插刀了。  
藤丸立香想了想，艰难地同意了。  
圣诞节当天。  
难得穿得不是迦勒底统一制服的藤丸立香现在恩奇都房门前，莫名感到一丝恐惧，对未来发展事物的不确定性感到恐惧。  
而恩奇都就是那个不确定性。  
门开了，今天的恩奇都穿得是最新礼装。  
欧式舞会女士礼服，露出精致的锁骨，美丽的肩，搭配上女士发型，神造的五官，哪怕是在美女云集的迦勒底也也毫不逊色。  
藤丸立香在几天前好不容易接受了自己是个基佬的事实，现在差点动摇了。  
“冒昧问一下，恩奇都……你的性别……”  
恩奇都抬眸，做了美甲樱色的指尖撩起耳边掉落的碎发，嫣然一笑，“美女就是美女，还分什么性别。”  
您说的好有道理！  
藤丸立香被说服了。  
迦勒底今年的晚宴很热闹，与往年的单身狗派对不同！几乎都成双成对，这都要归功与御主大人的头发和钱包，除了某个王，就连女神伊什塔尔（远坂凛人格）都挽着红A的手过来嘲讽落单的贤王一波，才以一副胜利者的姿态和男友跳起舞。  
御主的出场是百分百的瞩目，当看到恩奇都挽着藤丸立香的手进门时，伊什塔尔又挽着红A的手到王面前转了一个圈圈，又秀了一波恩爱。  
预料之中的事情。  
跳到一半，他的舞伴就被吃醋的医生拐走了，恩奇都捧着一盘点心看着舞池中间害羞得踩到对方脚后又疯狂道歉的变态成年医生男和纯情未成年男两个人。  
真纯情啊。  
理查没有抢到和他的王跳舞的机会，酸溜溜在恩奇都身边坐下，疯狂吐槽王的舞伴的黑历史，作为一个王厨没抢到和王一起跳舞的机会，酸的他恰柠檬。  
古老的吃饭机器人给他递了一盘点心，和一瓶二锅头。  
御主的政哥哥从东方国度带过来的。  
味很香，一杯倒。  
恩奇都给躺在他大腿上的理查顺顺毛，等待一个人来把他领走。  
膝枕呢，这可是吉尔伽美什的待遇。  
毛顺着顺着，一抬头，眼前金碧辉煌金光闪闪，太熟悉了，吉尔伽美什的王财内部。  
一低头，大腿上的理查也不见了。  
行叭。  
他在众目睽睽之下被王偷走了。  
慢悠悠地站起来，熟练地找到出去的门，一如当初，一睁眼就是那张熟悉的脸。  
贤王坐在豪华房间内的王座上，手掌微握手肘抵在扶手上，看上去像是在思考，冷静？  
不，贤王的内心一点都不冷静，他的内心早已是末日边缘。  
沉默着。  
恩奇都等不到想要的回答，眼睛眯了眯，随手整理微乱的大裙摆，“抱歉，走错房间了。”  
说完走到门口就想打开那扇厚重豪华的房门。  
“恩奇都，你在生气。”  
伟大的吉尔伽美什王终于开口了。  
“是啊，任谁在享受美食被打扰了心情都不可能好的，贤王还有事吗？没有我就走了，有人还在等我。”  
“哼，是那个金头发的……”  
“我想，现在的吉尔伽美什应该没资格管我的事吧？”  
吉尔伽美什被自己说过的话噎住了。  
“或者说，贤王，是站在什么立场去限制英雄王的恩奇都的交友……或者是求爱自由呢？”  
无论是千年前还是千年后，他的挚友永远知道怎样才能戳他痛处，永远在他的底线反复横跳。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和好了！小恩牛逼！

真不愧是恩奇都，每一个字都狠狠戳在他最疼痛的地方。  
让他挚友向他人求爱，什么可能？  
吉尔伽美什咬紧后槽牙，双手握成拳头，修剪得完美得指甲仍在肌肤上留下深深地痕迹。  
房间内传来锁链的声响。  
吉尔伽美什回神，天之锁早已将他和椅子紧紧锁在一起。  
“吉尔，你知道的，我这个人呢，最讨厌去揣测别人的想法，包括你的……”  
恩奇都走了回来，细高跟在厚重的地毯上没有一丝声响，他慢慢脱掉不舒适的高跟鞋，手指勾起鞋跟将它在一旁放好。  
他的远古挚友看着他，神色坦荡，“所以，做吗？”  
突如其来的发言，震得吉尔伽美什耳朵嗡嗡作响。  
拔出卷头发用的发簪，扔在地上，绿色瀑布倾泻而下。  
恩奇都抬头看向那个古老的王，眼尾着色胭脂扣，仿神妓的面容相比神妓少了几分诱惑多了几分冷然，“没关系吗？吉尔？”  
他问。  
一如当时御主问他。  
“就这样如同两个陌生人，没关系吗？”  
樱色指尖撩起掉落的发顺道耳后，金色的锁形耳饰再也藏不住它的身影。  
贤王的瞳孔微微放大，这个耳饰是他送给恩奇都的，是王赐给他挚友的礼物。  
御主，我没你想的那么温柔，也没有你说得那么大度。  
“看着我拥有新的朋友，新的人生，新的爱人，没关系吗？”  
腰侧的拉链缓缓拉下，露出细腻的肌理，失去支撑的束胸掉落，樱红的两点是春日里绽放的红樱。  
贤王显而易见地动了情，喉结情不自禁上下蠕动，缓解身体的情动，没有人能比他更清楚眼前那具身体能给他带来多少极致的欢愉。  
“看着他的手抚摸过我身上原本属于你的每一寸肌肤，暧昧细密的吻在我的身上流连~”长裙掉落在地，如同古丝绸之路传来的上等丝绸从莹白细腻的瓷器垂坠滑落，室内的光透过肌肤，如同瓷器透白胎体的肤在室内透着暧昧迷离的光。  
有多少男人曾幻想死在神妓的身上，就有多少下流的眼神猥亵过这具仿造且除去原版身体的缺点的身体，而那些人只能在梦里幻想，只有古老的吉尔伽美什王享受过这具身体。神造物启唇，嫣红的唇藏不住的呻吟声，“嗯~”  
指尖一点点抚摸着自己身上的肌肤，恩奇都第一次知道自己如此敏感，大概是死前前一天还在吉尔的怀里高潮迭起，以至于过了少年变成英灵也如此敏感，抬眸看向椅子上青筋暴起的贤王，勾起一个恶劣的笑容，嘴里喊的却不是王的名字，“亲爱的~摸摸我~~~~~”  
御主，恩奇都比你想得更要小气，以前，是恩奇都死了，才无法干涉吉尔伽美什的生活，现在他回来了，吉尔伽美什唯一的挚友，唯一的爱人只能有一个，那就是他，恩奇都。  
泥人没有性别，既是男人又是女人，两套性器官在他身上和谐异常。  
分开的双腿跪坐着，整个下体被分得很开，前穴只吃到了微凉的空气吃不到火热的性器很是不满足张着小口一张一缩。  
“恩奇都，松开！”  
几乎是咬牙切齿，贤王的声音异常恐怖，恐怖得让臣民颤抖，除了他的挚友，恩奇都。多年的隐忍，吉尔伽美什将自己的棱角磨圆，变成臣民爱戴的贤王，多年的伪装让他已经彻底变成真正的贤明的仁慈的君主，而他的挚友，只需一个动作一个眼神，就能让这一切崩塌。  
左手修长的手指伸到自己口中，唾液将两指舔湿，右手玩弄着自己胸口的红樱，将它蹂躏如同被吉尔伽美什爱抚过的，滴血的红。  
“恩！奇！都！”自恩奇都死后吉尔伽美什第一次失去了贤王该有的冷静与理智，还是因为他恩奇都。  
你看，这个人只为他而疯狂。  
恩奇都恶意地想。  
王的眼睛是嗜血的红，无人照拂的下体早已把衣物撑起来，拼命挣扎的身体冲撞着铁链发出巨大的声响。  
恩奇都不理会他的王，哪怕沉浸在性爱里，他的神力都未曾减少。  
从口中拔出湿漉漉的两指，粉舌舔掉唇边残留的水光，王的挚友眼神迷离，右手弄了好几次才慢慢揉开紧致的后穴，将沾湿的左手送进去，一声吟哦，手指缓缓开始进行抽插动作，未曾触碰过的男性器官水光潋滟一片黏腻濡湿了柱体，时不时掉落的腺液沾湿了贵重的地毯。  
“看着他……他的手……”恩奇都在无法控制的呻吟声中，断断续续说完完整一段话，“玩弄我的……前穴……啊……后穴……嗯~”  
双腿已经跪不住，恩奇都扑倒在地，臀部高高抬起，左手在后穴不停抽插着，右手按扣着阴蒂，嘴里发出他所能发出的淫荡高亢的呻吟声，绿色的发从后背滑落，露出紧绷得如同一张箭即将离弦的弓的背，蝴蝶骨如振翅而飞的蝶，曼妙得让人想留下自己的痕迹，将它毁灭。  
王座上古老吉尔伽美什王额头太阳穴青筋暴起目眦欲裂，拼命要挣脱身上的铁链发出格拉格拉连绵不绝的声音。  
高洁的神造物如今比那些妓女还要淫乱，是他吉尔伽美什亲手调教成这个样子，而他现在只能看。  
还不够。  
还差一点，达不到高潮的恩奇都的小脑袋被快感搞得一团浆糊。  
“吉尔~嗯~”在这个时候他唯一能想到只有一个人，他的挚友，他的爱人，“还不够~”指腹残忍的碾压过体内的敏感点，让他发出高亢的呻吟声，“吉尔~~”  
还不够。  
“想要是吗，解开！”  
贤王放下一切冷静和自制，下了最后通牒，在恩奇都面前，他只是吉尔伽美什。  
脑子一团浆糊的恩奇都还记得自己要做的事他咬咬牙将双手从下体强行扯出，哪怕穴肉拼命在挽留。  
站起来的动作有些晃，液体缓缓流出来顺着大腿下滑，恩奇都勾起地上掉落的裙子，一点一点穿上，灵活的手指将长发梳顺，那根发簪再一次插入挽好的发里。  
恩奇都穿戴整理，可他的吐息潮湿火热，面上眼尾微红，身上散发着淫靡的气息，藏不住的欲求不满。  
“打扰了，贤王，先走了，我得找个人解决一下。”  
他微笑着朝那个王告别，指尖还未碰到门把手，整个人就已经被掀翻在地上。  
王座上的天之锁已经被打成灵子状态。  
恩奇都眨眨眼睛。  
突然想起来御主跟他说过，贤王是满破加五宝，还没满破又没五宝的他什么可能锁得住吉尔伽美什。  
似乎能感受到贤王隐忍的怒气，而在王的底线跳舞是他恩奇都最擅长的事。  
“松手，贤王有什么资格上英雄王的恩奇都呢？”  
“……”  
王看上去很冷静，如果不是下体的裤子已经湿了的话。  
他眼睛紧紧盯着身下人的脸，不想放过一丝一毫。  
“恩奇都，你真不愧是专门用来对付我的。”贤王，不，吉尔伽美什伸手，抚上恩奇都的脸。  
还差临门一脚。  
恩奇都双手握住吉尔伽美什的手腕，将手掌盖在自己唇上，柔软湿热的舌头舔过敏感的掌心，舔过指尖的缝隙。  
“我是吉尔伽美什的恩奇都，不论生死，不论时间，请问……贤王，你是吉尔伽美什吗？”  
吉尔伽美什忽而大笑，王的笑声响彻整个房间。  
那么长一段时间他居然在纠结这种事情，真是越活越回去了。  
身下的人又问，“你是吉尔伽美什吗？”  
吉尔伽美什抽出自己的手，俯下身亲亲他挚友柔软的唇，“是，我是吉尔伽美什。”  
调皮的挚友伸出双手环住吉尔伽美什的脖子，“那你便能拥有我，超越生死，超越时间，恩奇都永远属于吉尔伽美什。”  
他的挚友永远能在他出的试卷上给出满分的回答。  
热吻随之而来，恩奇都承受着王的怒火与欲火。  
裙摆推挤在腹部，王的双指在玩弄敏感多水的前穴，自己不知道的敏感软肉被吉尔伽美什残忍的玩弄着，双腿情不自禁弓起来磨蹭，似推拒更是挽留。  
“明明是泥巴捏的人，为何水这么多？”王撕咬着挚友红肿的唇，股间阴蒂被玩弄地红肿充血，两股颤颤，腿根一片黏腻，王的双指湿濡打开能扯出一根水线。  
“进来！”  
明明处在王的身下，却敢命令王的也只有他，恩奇都。  
“你之前不是一个人玩的游刃有余吗，怎么我一来就这么饥渴。”  
王狠狠掐了一把恩奇都的脸颊，是在报复对他的忤逆。  
揉揉自己被掐红的脸！恩奇都抬脚踩上王下腹高高翘起的性器，本能地与王拌嘴，“吉尔，看你那么冷静，要不是这玩意烫到我了，我还以为你不行了呢？”  
泥人的脚很凉，脚下透过布料传来的热度仿佛要烫到肌肤内里。  
本以为能看到吉尔伽美什吃瘪的神情，却没想到贤王勾唇一笑，恩奇都瞬间猜到了什么，想抽回脚却已来不及。  
龟头蹭在柔嫩而敏感的掌心，腺液濡湿了他的脚，泥塑的身体哪怕常年赤脚也长不出老茧，依旧柔软温热，前列腺液弄脏了干净的脚底，蜷曲的脚趾被撞开，羞耻感让他浑身颤抖却抽不回自己的脚，王的性器在两只脚中间上下蹭着抽插着，脚下传来的温度和触感能让他清晰得感受到紫红色性器上暴起的青筋。  
恩奇都抬手挡住眼睛，又想捂住自己嘴挡住那止不住的如妓般淫荡的声音。  
“什么，现在知道害羞了？刚刚勾引我的时候什么那么大胆？”  
王的声音里带着愉悦的笑意，他握住挚友的手腕，露出他美丽的双眸，唇温柔地吻去他的泪水。  
王的挚友轻哼一声，不以为然，双手环住王的脖颈，狠狠咬了一口那说过无数动人情话和无数讨人厌嫌话的唇，“我想要你，吉尔。”  
“真是狂妄啊，恩奇都，”唇舌纠缠不清抽出的瞬间连着细丝，贤王舔过恩奇都的唇，水光粼粼，“只有你敢命令我。”  
两人耳鬓厮磨，诉说着情人间的爱语。  
恩奇都喘了几下，极度想被爱抚的想法占满大脑，让他主动伸出葱白小手捉住硕大的性器想往那湿淋淋的小口塞进去，那性器太过滑腻，他差点抓不住，好几次插了进去又滑出来，迟迟得不到想要的东西的王的挚友，冷哼一声双手抵住王的胸襟，是在赌气。  
“你还行不行？”  
“你说呢，我的挚友，”吉尔伽美什王眉头上挑，大笑着一手掐住挚友的腰，将性器插入那柔软湿热的内里，另一只手残忍地蹂躏敏感红肿的阴蒂，火热的气息呼在挚友耳根处，恩奇都的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，“我的——妻子，乌鲁克的——王后。”  
你会爱他，如同爱自己的妻子。  
母亲如此预言，而时间也印证了。  
他高潮了……  
竟因为这短短的一句话，星星点点透白色液体喷在下凹的小腹，还有些落在胸口上。  
吉尔伽美什看着挚友瞪大了眼睛，忽而捂住自己面红耳赤的脸颊，又感觉耳朵暴露在王的视线里又想去捂住耳朵，结果不过是自欺欺人什么都挡不住。  
“乌鲁克最美的景色都比不上现在的你，恩奇都。”  
吉尔伽美什感叹，伏身将那些星星点点的白浊液体从小腹舔到可爱的乳头，转而与挚友交换了一个深吻，舌头模仿性器动作，抽插着刺激着敏感的上颚，分泌的液体多得吞不下，顺着嘴角流下。  
高潮的肉穴的内壁抽搐着吸吮着性器，舒爽得让王发出喟叹，天之锁，从身到心，就是为天之楔量身打造的，每一处都契合得如此完美。  
吉尔伽美什缓了缓射精的欲望，感受着肉穴一吸一允带来的快感，愉悦感传遍全身，腰腹才开始用力，进行着原始的交媾运动，性器缓缓抽出来感受湿热地挽留，重重插进去，破开层层软肉直达最深处，得到的回馈是紧致的肉穴更加有力地吸吮，快感触电般传遍四肢百骸。  
恩奇都犹如浮萍，随着吉尔伽美什的冲撞而不停后退，双手打开又紧握，想抓住什么，却什么也没捉住。  
“吉尔~吉尔~~”  
熟悉的掌心贴合，十指紧扣。恩奇都下意识地在呻吟间隙叫出吉尔伽美什的名字，仿佛能给他带来安全感。  
“恩奇都，我在。”  
献祭一样的姿态。  
恩奇都被性器搞得一团浆糊的小脑袋突然想到。  
王的挚友躺在王身下，身体陈横在柔软的地毯上，双腿张开，下体的器官吞吃着王的性器，水声不绝于耳，无力的小腿早已圈不住王的腰只能随着王的动作上下起伏，细瘦却不羸弱的腰留下清晰得齿痕与咬痕，胸膛随着双手被按压在地上而完整地打开，数不清的吻痕在胸口绽放，有深有浅如同春日的花盛开在他身上，其中那两点樱红来得最艳，反射着水光，是花上珠。  
他被神明制造出来献祭给了这个乌鲁克的王，从身到心，从时间到生命。  
“你还敢走神？”  
王对挚友的走神很是不满，吉尔伽美什双手掐着恩奇都的腰将人抱起，性器从前穴内抽出的感觉逼得恩奇都发出不满的喘息声，王抱着恩奇都的身体拍了一下他的屁股,明显不满事态的发展。  
只有这种时候吉尔伽美什才觉得房间太大，从王座所在的待客室到房间居然那么远。  
就抱着的姿势，王的性器插入已经扩张好的后穴，听到挚友的身体和声音诚实的反馈他的渴望，王轻轻咬了一口挚友微凉的鼻尖，露出恶意的笑容，“受着吧，恩奇都。”  
贤王双手蹂躏着挚友柔软的臀部，臀肉在他掌下被捏出各种形状，性器随着王的走动时轻时重地抽插着，乱七八糟的液体随着王的动作湿哒哒淋了一地。  
恩奇都整个人都挂在贤王身上，整个人都陷入了欲望的情潮里，前穴尚未被满足，后穴却无助的承受着巨大的快感，高潮被吊在半空，难受得恩奇都想狠狠咬一口这个可恶的王。  
他想，也就这么做了，王的挚友像已经驯化的小野兽在他肩上留下深深的咬痕，却又在出血的前一刻松开牙齿伸出舌头舔过齿印，电流般的刺激传到王的下半身，得到的只能是更加用力的动作。  
恩奇都被扔在柔软的床上，被快感占据的小脑袋瓜被摔得七晕八素，还没从性器从后穴抽出的刺激回过神，就被吉尔伽美什抱起来坐在王身上。  
他说，“恩奇都，自己动。”  
霸道的，丝毫不讲不讲理的王，是他的爱人，于是他只能照做。  
恩奇都狠狠在吉尔伽美什喉结狠狠咬了一口，又舔了舔齿印，听到自喉咙而出喘息声，有一种报复的快感。  
恩奇都双手撑着吉尔伽美什没几块腹肌的小腹，为了让性器再次插入湿透的甬道里去,恩奇都不得不将自己打开到最大,撅着屁股腰部下沉，一点点吞吃着王的性器，不知是谁的体液顺着大腿流下去,恩奇都难受得轻咬下唇，却又被王的指腹揉开。  
“含着。”  
王说。  
王的挚友伸出柔软的舌头将他的手指舔湿，再将手指卷进湿热的嘴里，张着嘴接受王的玩弄，恩奇都总将吉尔伽美什一切恶劣的行经包容着。  
恩奇都视野一片恍惚，可吉尔伽美什的脸依旧那么清晰，因压抑自身快感而紧锁眉头，额角顺着脸庞滑落的汗滴在吉尔伽美什的锁骨上，欲得无可救药。  
恩奇都撑着王的腹部，自己寻找自己的敏感点，不知撞到了哪里刺激得让他差一点离魂。  
吉尔伽美什笑得恶劣，他一边享受着挚友上位劣质的服务，一手玩弄挚友湿软的舌头，一手抓着挚友的手抚摸平坦的小腹，让挚友感受性器的一次次像是要把小腹顶破的活塞运动。猥琐下流调戏的话王不屑于说，却在与挚友的床笫间说了一箩筐。  
也不知时间过去多久。  
“吉尔，松开。”恩奇都推拒着吉尔伽美什握在性器的手。  
“这么快就不行了？”  
说着性器残忍地碾压体内的敏感点，手指按压红肿的阴蒂，强迫他被欲望之海吞噬。  
“吉尔！”  
又不知过了多久，稀拉拉的水声伴随着尖叫声出来，白浊星星点点落在薄肌上，贤王享受着今夜第一次淫水泡性器的快感。  
重重抽插了几十下，将精液射进挚友身体深处，激得恩奇都耸拉的性器又泄了了一些前列腺液，却是什么也射不出了。  
恩奇都剧烈喘息着，倒在吉尔伽美什身上，身上出了一层汗，绿色长发凌乱的黏在身上，莹白的肌肤惨不忍睹，散发着淫靡的气息。  
他早已被人玩熟透了，而那个始作俑者，一副还未吃饱的样子，这里亲两口，那里啃两口。  
吉尔伽美什知道自己爱恩奇都爱得无可救药，他爱他的挚友，爱到偶尔想把他揉进怀里团吧团吧一口吃了，爱到偶尔想把他勒进怀里骨血相融……  
可吉尔伽美什舍不得他疼，失去恩奇都的体会他不想经历第二次。  
王亲亲他的宝贝挚友，言语间是让人大跌眼镜的亲昵和温柔，“恩奇都，难受吗？”  
休息了一会儿，恩奇都才缓过神，被子下两个人赤条条搂在一起，身下一遍狼藉。  
王的挚友又开始作死，“吉尔，你还行吗？我还想要。”  
“那就要看看你取悦我的本事了，恩奇都。”  
王笑得开怀。  
“我倒要看看拥有全城女人初夜全的吉尔伽美什王到底有多少本事了。”  
王的挚友笑着拥抱他的王，王与他的挚友在床上的竞争开始了。  
……  
恩奇都眼睛一眨不眨光明正大视奸面前这张英俊帅气的脸，他整个人都被王搂在怀里，动都动不了，只留下一个脑袋可以呼吸的空间。  
又过了许久仍不见王醒来，只露出一个脑袋的王的挚友狠狠咬了王微凉的鼻尖。  
“吉尔！我饿了！”  
“还吃不饱？”睡得迷糊的王在被子下熟练地摸到挚友的下腹，轻轻按了按，听到挚友的呻吟声满意的入睡。  
然后被恩奇都打醒了。  
“我肚子饿了。”吃饭机器人表示不满。  
睡眠不足的王有很大的起床气，可他的挚友总知道什么安抚他的王。  
一个热吻，一场酣畅淋漓的晨操。  
结果吃饭机器人还是没能吃上饭。  
……  
“吉尔，下雪了！”  
王的挚友顶着一头白色泡沫贴在玻璃上往外看，呼出的热气形成水雾。  
“有什么好看的，小心雪盲？”吉尔伽美什把恩奇都拉回自己怀里，继续揉搓着挚友的绿色小脑袋，凝着水雾的玻璃上留下一个圆圆的鼻子印。  
乌鲁克最冷的时候只曾下过一场雪，在乌鲁克失去它的英雄后的第一年。  
吉尔伽美什生前见过雪，更别提来到乌鲁克的时间比恩奇都长太多，对雪早已是见怪不怪。恩奇都到的时间不长，但大多数时候都是跟随御主灵子转移去其他世界，少有的在迦勒底的时间也是天朗气清。  
“吉尔，之后我们去打雪仗吧？还有推雪人！”恩奇都熟练地运用迦勒底的内网在迦勒底聊天室与其他英灵聊天。  
“没兴趣。”  
“哦，那我找理查去了。”  
温度适中的热水将恩奇都一头的白色泡沫冲了个干净。  
“你是故意的吧，恩奇都。”王咬牙切齿。  
“是的呢，吉尔~”王的挚友笑眯眯。  
“这点小把戏你当我看不出来。”王伸出手揉捏一把挚友的面颊。  
“我耍的小把戏太多了，你说的是哪件？”恩奇都一把拍掉在他身上作乱的手，揉了揉有些疼的脸，怪不得他的脸越来越圆了，都是吉尔的错。  
“用你的绿色脑袋想一想。”  
“是亲了御主一口？”  
王黑脸了。  
“是和旺财太多亲昵？”  
王额角暴起了青筋。  
“还是和理查来往次数太多？”  
王已经气极反笑。  
“可聪慧的王哟，我这么低级的小把戏，你还不是上钩了？”恩奇都转身，面对面坐在王腿上，双手捧着王的脸，直视他的眼睛，眼带笑意。  
一击就中。  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~”吉尔伽美什大笑，掐了一把眼前未曾消肿的红樱，听到挚友悦耳的呻吟让他的心情更加愉悦，“那你做好受惩罚的觉悟了吗，恩奇都。”  
“啊啊，可我还想过圣诞……”虽然这么说着，恩奇都还是环住了王的脖颈与他亲昵地亲吻。  
“蠢货，圣诞节已经是昨天了。”  
“吉尔，我忘了送你圣诞节的礼物。”  
“恩奇都，你就是我的礼物。”  
“那这礼物还合你心意吗？”  
“啊，满意的不得了，如果更持久一点更好。”  
“混蛋！”  
“骂得不错，有我几分风范。”  
情人间的爱语总是这样无趣而黏腻。  
……  
藤丸立香已经有一天没有做任务了，当他隔天去敲吉尔伽美什的门，才被告知两个英灵已经两天没出过门了。  
藤丸立香震惊了。  
听说吉尔伽美什拥有全城女人的初夜权，听说恩奇都和神妓的六天七夜。  
一夜之间成为大人的藤丸立香满脑子都是不可描述的画面，感叹自己让工作人把隔音做好是多明智的决定。  
其实并不是。  
吉尔伽美什早带着恩奇都去已经修正的世界旅游了。  
其实御主想的也对。  
毕竟还在旅行过程中，也不是没有做。  
恩奇都想着，在下一刻被情潮淹没，再也无法思考。


End file.
